


Art for If You Only Knew

by BlackRose16



Series: Artwork 2012 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cast of Characters, F/M, Fanart, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has spent his whole life hiding things. Living in Camelot merely added to the secrets that he needed to keep. As time goes on and he spends more time with Arthur, Merlin comes to realise that he in is love with the blonde Prince. He is completely unprepared for the fact that Arthur may just return his feelings. As if he didn’t have enough to hide, Merlin now has to juggle hiding who he is and his relationship with Arthur. Sooner or later something has to give and all the young warlock can hope for is to still be standing when the dust settles. Set at the end of Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for If You Only Knew

**Artist:** theblackrose16

 

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Banner:**

[](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/banner.jpg)

**Book Cover:**

[](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/if-you-only-knew-book.jpg)

**And now the cast...**

[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/arthur.jpg) [](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/merlin.jpg) [](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/morgana1.png) [](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/leon1.jpg) [ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/guinevere1.jpg) [](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/lancelot1.jpg) [ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/uther.jpg) [](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/gaius.jpg) [ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/elyan.jpg) [ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/kilgharrah.jpg) [ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/morgause.jpg) [ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/gwaine.jpg) [ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/percival.jpg) [](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/hunith.jpg)


End file.
